A Warring Tempest
by DaurthNoS
Summary: Their menacing silhouettes wait in the distance perfectly outlined by the rising sun. We readied ourselves, resolute to fight the impending Armageddon. With war comes heavy sacrifice and survival was never a guarantee.
1. Chapter 1

**A Warring Tempest**

 **Chapter One**

Seven years had come and gone since he was forced to deal with the panic of his mother's illness. Reminders of the event weren't welcome however the surgical masks most of civilization adorned stirred up the old memories anyway. Despite the Forlorn Hope's assurance of her life he couldn't stop the worry that this unknown ailment unearthed. This virus plagued civilization, stealthily creeping into homes in pursuit of the most valuable possession a human owned, their life. The epidemic began with a few unusual cases of what doctors had believed to be the flu. Every victim suffers from burning fevers, uncontrollable muscle spasms, vomiting, oozing sores and delirium. After the first documented case it seemed the pathogen exploded, wreaking havoc on the unsuspecting populace. Within the first three weeks the worlds death toll surpassed three-thousand. Doctors scrambled to counteract the affliction but no known modern medicine proved effective and time old remedies only seemed to drag out the sufferers ordeal. While scientists and medical professionals raced to create a new vaccine, the victims of the epidemic continue to steadily climb. With no end in sight panic and paranoia weighed heavily on every man, woman and child.

Emerald eyes scanned the rapidly filling bus station, a white mask securely covered the nose and mouth of every face saw, including his own. He hated the contraption, it's thin veil caused sweat to bead on his upper lip after every hot breath. Though the human pandemic couldn't kill him opting out of the protective covering would draw unwanted attention. Among the half concealed faces of the crowd he spotted the familiar swaggers of two long time friends. He waited until they spotted him to nod in acknowledgment. Easily pushing through the skittish lines they made their way over, stopping a foot away from the redhead. With hands on his hips the shorter of the two leaned forward.

"Can you believe this bullshit Kurama?" A cocky voice boomed from behind the white barrier, However his large dark eyes swimming with concern betrayed the arrogant stance. His companion remained uncharacteristically silent, a lazy flick of his hand his only greeting.

"It must be quite the epidemic for him to request our assistance Yusuke." He wanted to rush them along. The faster they were alone the faster he could discard his itchy covering. Taking the hint they moved hastily to the exit.

Three seemingly normal men sauntered into the woods just as the last rays of dusk fled from the sky. Easily navigating the terrain they trekked further into the thicket until its density was sure to hide them from prying eyes. Two thirds of the trio removed their white masks, one pocketing the annoyance knowing it needed to be used later while the other ripped the offending cloth off and tossed it into the dirt with distaste. With an upturned lip at his friends behavior he took a few extra moments to greedily inhale the brisk night air before taking the long forgotten compact from the confines of his back pocket. Hitting the transmit button the three waited patiently for the static to clear.

"I'm glad all of you responded to my urgent call for assistance. " a muffled voice echoed out of the tiny machines slightly damaged speakers. "Boton will arrive at your location shortly to escort you to Genkai's temple, I feel this needs to be discussed in person." Without any kind of goodbye the screen went black. In silence the men pondered what the culprit behind the outbreak could be. Rogue bugs? Demons hell bent on enslaving man kind? Toxic waste in the water systems? Small feet landed with a soft thud pulled them from their musings. Troubled fuchsia eyes met each individual before giving a half hearted smile. If any one of the trio wasn't uneasy already the deities unusual melancholy did the job.

"Damn it must be pretty bad if it's got you in a slump." The young man eyed the blue haired reaper.

"You have no idea Yusuke." Her normally chipper voice was scratchy as if she spent the last few weeks screaming, or perhaps crying. Her oar glided through the air in a large arc cutting off any further questions. The scene in front of them rippled as her oar passed over it. When the wood touched softly to the forest floor a hazy arch shimmered into existence. There was no hesitation as they filed one by one through the glittering gate. When the last few strands of blue hair were engulfed the circle swirled in on itself until with a small audible 'pop' it vanished.

No longer did the portal travelers tumble to the ground in an undignified heap. Years of experience kept their landing upright and sturdy. Finally in the safety of the temple the third man tore off his mask relishing in the cool air. Unlike his fellow comrades he didn't have the luxury of a demon immune system and could easily fall prey to the viruses siege. The group allowed their fourth member a few fresh breaths before the blue haired reaper lead them down the dark hall. A flickering lantern illuminated two figures sitting at the low kitchen table with a steaming pot of tea between them. A third figure stood off to the side half concealed in shadows. Even though his body language screamed that he didn't want to be there the others couldn't help but smile at the elusive being. Emerald eyes surveyed his long time friend.

'Its nice to see you Hiei.' He needn't say the sentiment aloud for Hiei had other means of communication. The demons eyes remained shut, to the world he could pass for snoozing if one stubbornly ignored how his every muscle was rigid.

Yusuke loudly plopped down next to his former mentor ignoring her disapproving glare. His dark gaze landed on his old boss. The worry that had been twisting around in his gut since all of this began intensified at seeing the seemingly young prince. "What's going on?" He didn't snap or yell, the broken man across from him didn't need the extra intimidation. Meeting the gaze of each member of his former team he pulled a worn leather scrap from his folded legs and set it gingerly upon the table. The hide was old, ancient even. The edges were cracked and frayed while the red ink tattooed on it was almost ineligible from its fading.

"Do any of you know what this is?" His voice was barely above a whisper, however in the noiseless room it reverberated like a scream. The only person that may have held any sort of recognition had his emerald orbs glued unwavering on the animal skin. He recognized it immediately, not just by the look but the smell alone he could never forget, -Brimstone and decaying cadavers- he knew exactly what that time-worn scrap of leather told and it did not bode well for any of their futures. His thoughts were cut off by a gruff voice.

"An animal hide?" The man spoke for the first time since meeting with his old teammates. He was leaned away, uncomfortably so, to distance himself from the object.

"No shit Kuwabara." Yusuke muttered with a roll of his eyes. The prince waited for anyone else to speak up, his gaze darting to Kurama in hopes that the old fox could take the reigns.

"Just spit it out Koenma!" Yusuke was glaring at the strip like it would jump up and bite him, even he could feel the ominous aura surrounding it.

"Its a prophecy. Forged in blood and enchanted by long forgotten, powerful deities to suppress the four scrolls encased in its binding." Koenma explained with a strained face. "The prophecy states that hundreds of years from now the enchantment caging the scrolls will disintegrate, finally surrendering itself to the harbingers chained within. The last judgement will be unleashed upon the three worlds, eradicating the realms until they are deemed worthy to receive the gift of rebirth." He stared at the polished table top, waiting for the questions, accusations, anything but the silence.

"So in hundreds of years you were going to let loose what ever the hell are in these scrolls and kill everybody?" Yusuke demanded.

"No," Koenma met his gaze with fierce determination. "We have ways of containing the scrolls, humanity was never meant to suffer the wrath of the pale riders."

"It said all worlds, so would you be using it on the Makai? Hell, the Reikai?" Blood left Yusuke's knuckles at the force of his clenched fist.

"No. They were never supposed to be unleashed, the riders don't differentiate between the realms. Whoever began the unlocking process either doesn't understand what they are truly doing or wishes for the total annihilation of every living creature."

"How were the scrolls taken and how long until the next one is opened?" Cold flickering gold hues met warm honey brown. The pale riders were omens of death and if the first scroll was already activated how much more time did they truly have?

"What do you mean ones already been activated?!" Yusuke was on his feet, grabbing Koenma's robe he hoisted the prince to eye level. "How the hell did this happen?" Globs of spittle hit the young rulers cheeks.

"I don't know how it was taken! I've watched every detail of the tape and have nothing. The thief left nothing behind!" Koenma confessed to a surprised room. Prying himself from Yusuke he stumbled to his feet. "Yes ones already been activated. It takes two months to awaken a rider and another three to release him from all of his bindings."

"What one was activated and what one is next?" Kuwabara joined Yusuke in standing to face Koenma and impose a bit of intimidation. Refusing to back down he met Kuwabara's eyes, hoping the gentlest of the group would take pity on him.

"Pestilence has been released, War will be next, followed by Famine and finally Death." He whispered the last word.

"The epidemic started 107 days ago." Kurama remained seated, his mind running at a record pace. "Assuming the thief began the awakening process immediately after the release of pestilence we have a little under two months until war is unleashed." Koenma nodded gravely.

"I'm afraid all we can go on are educated guesses and intuition at this point." Koenma confessed.

"You've revealed nothing to us." The shadowy figure pushed off of the wall and strode into the room. Koenma couldn't stop his foot from sliding back from intimidation. The once shortest of the team stood eye to eye with him. Granted he was the shortest male in this group he had once towered over the imposing demon. Preventing further embarrassment he pushed his feet into the flooring to stop their flight response. Hiei towered over the princes shrinking frame and glared, his crimson hues glinting maliciously. "How do you purpose we find the thief when the Reikai can't even give us a trace of energy from one of their supposedly secure vaults." He mocked.

"I have a plan!" Koenma squeaked leaning as far from Hiei as he dared. In a more hopeful tone he continued. "There is a demon race known as The Nahual." Koenma had to smother his flinch when an incredulous snort cut him off.

Thankfully Kurama intervened before Hiei had a chance to emasculate him further. "Koenma, Nahual are rare to come by and rarer yet is finding one unbound."

"What's a Nahual?' Yusuke questioned. Hiei gave the former detective a disgusted glower before returning to his previous posotion. How could a Makai territory ruler not know what a Nahual was? Ridiculous.

"Nahual are known by many names, but are more commonly referred to as shape-shifters." Koenma began.

"How's a shape shifter gonna help us find the scrolls?" Yusuke interjected.

"If you'd let me continue!" Koenma's jaw ticked with annoyance. "A full blooded Nahual's senses are keener then any other living demonic race. Imagine hearing that can transcend the three realms, sight so enhanced you can see every detail clearly across an ocean, a sense of smell so strong you can pinpoint the hemoglobin levels in a single drop of blood, An unfathomable sixth sense that can pick up on the miniscule thread of energy no matter how old and locate its owner. That's not even the reasons Nahaul's are so desired. Not only can a Nahual share its amplified senses with its bonded master, They also have the treasured ability of creating Ki in specific wavelengths in order to restore one's lost energy."

Koenma smiled proudly at his idea, a Nahual would solve their problem, he was sure of it.

"Yea it'd be great to have your own rechargeable battery and glorified bloodhound but if they're as rare as Kurama says then how are we supposed to find one?" Yusuke slumped into his seat with one brow raised.

"Every few centuries a demon born into the Nahual tribe was given the title of Guardian. Their task was to keep an eye on every full blooded Nahual born during their lifetime. However when the Nahual's abilities were discovered and slavers ransacked the tribes and began breeding Nahual's with other species they ultimately bred the guardian gene into extinction." Koenma wanted to pause for dramatic effect but the stink eye he received from Yusuke nixed that idea. "I know where the last guardian is located, sort of." Koenma carefully folded the eerie leather and set it aside. Surprisingly enough it was Genkai who smoothed out a worn piece of paper across the table showing a shoddy hand drawn map of the northern Makai.

"Last I heard she resides in a small temple on the shore of this lake." Koenma pointed to a small body of water that looked no bigger then a pond. "Unfortunately I don't know the exact coordinates, I was hoping we could use Hiei's Jagan eye to pinpoint her dwelling." He watched the silent demon in his peripherals. Koenma knew the likelihood of Hiei cooperating without reward was slim to none, he just wished the price could have been something small instead of what he knew it would be.

"What's in it for me?" A devilish smirk tugged at Hiei's lips.

"What do you mean what's in it for you?!" Kuwabara yelled across the table.

"Its not a hard concept to understand oaf. I see no reason to assist the Reikai without payment." Hiei's frigid red eyes glowed in the dim room. Kuwabara glared but kept his mouth shut. He had grown from his time as a loud mouthed kid, while his mouth still occasionally got away from him he became better at picking what battles needed to be fought and he decided Hiei's asshattery wasn't one of them.

"I can pay you handsomely." Koenma tried, desperately hoping he would take the money.

"I don't need useless money." Hiei snapped.

"A residence in the ningenkai?" He was grasping at straws now.

"Do not insult me." Hiei growled.

"I can't authorize that."

"Then I can't help you." He moved toward the door with painfully slow steps.

"I'll give you anything else!" Koenma pleaded.

"No deal." Hiei didn't turn to answer. His left foot was stepping over the threshold.

"Fine!...Fine." Koenma conceeded. Hiei didn't even attempt to hide the egoistic smirk that played across his mouth.

"What just happe-OUCH!" Yusuke's yell turned into a yelp when Genkai smacked the back of his head.

"That's my ear dimwit and Hiei just managed to secure himself the Nahual." She snapped glaring at her predecessor.

Emerald laced with gold watched the display through crimson bangs. Logically he knew they would need Hiei's Jagan to find the Nahual so Hiei's claim on the treasure was valid, however a small part of him-a part that needed a constant reminder that he lived in the ningenkai- craved the power of owning a Nahual. Burying the less favorable thoughts deep within his mind he focused his entire attention to the mission. He needed his head in the game for the cost of failure was too high a price to pay.

* * *

I wanted to take a moment to say I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters/content, this story will begin at a T rating and may or may not move to M later on. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. R&R, until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Warring Tempest**

 **Chapter Two**

The forest was peaceful, a truly beautiful haven in a land forged from death. Ancient trees-old as father time himself-stretched to the bloodred sky, each massive trunk easily dwarfing the ningenkai Sequoia. A vibrant purple hue caught my eye making me abruptly backtrack.

"What the hell?" I ignored Yusuke's ranting and bent closer to the bushel careful not to touch it. Its purple tones started deep almost black at the peduncle before bleeding into lighter shades as it followed the cloak like curvature to the peddle tips. I halted my survey of the immediate area when a twig was inches from my face. Nodding my gratitude I took the stick from Hiei and gently lifted the front of the blooms robe petal. Nestled delicately in the flowers ovary was a small cluster of seeds perfectly resembling the shape of a developing fetus.

"What is that?" Kuwabara's hand landed on my shoulder effectively breaking my state of shock.

"Its called Reaper's Child," I dusted my hands on my jeans as I stood. "Many centuries ago it was harvested into extinction by warring tribes for its deadly poison."

"You stepped on my foot for that?" Yusuke grumbled while rubbing his supposedly sore appendage.

"Sorry Yusuke," I apologized out of polite habit. "I needed to check its authenticity, this breed hasn't been seen in centuries. For years demons have tried to resuscitate Reaper's child back into Makai soil. Until now none had been successful."

"Well they were pretty damn successful then." Kuwabara stated. I followed his line of vision to the forest before us. Reaper's childs unmistakable coloring could be seen in abundance, twisting its way beneath the foliage as well as high up on the trunks of the massive trees. Taking scissors and an undershirt out of my pack I gently grasped the flower with my cloth covered hand and cut the stem. I wrapped my cutting securely in the fabric before placing it in a plastic bag (you can never be too prepared) and finally in my pack far away from my other effects. Hoisting my bag I motioned for us to continue. If the others thought my actions strange they chose not to comment.

"This place is spooky." Kuwabara's deep baritone carried from the back of the group.

"You're getting old Kuwabara." Yusuke snarled with annoyance. "We already figured that shit out days ago."

"Its not just all these supposed to be dead plants or eerily quiet woods." He shot back then paused and looked around us. "There's something out there."

"What are you sensing?" Yusuke rolled his shoulders preparing for a fight, his annoyance from earlier completely forgotten.

"Something has been watching us since we entered this place five days ago but I can't pinpoint it's location. Its like the presence is all around us." No sooner then he spoke the presence in the air thickened to almost suffocating. I grabbed my ever present rose seed from the confines of my hair and quickly transformed it into my whip, my comrades following my actions. A harsh wind blew through the forest forcing us to shield our eyes from the debris, when it finally ended we found ourselves drenched in darkness. Seemingly millions of tiny eyes opened on every side of us.

"What are those?" Kuwabara loudly whispered. As his last word died into silence they attacked with an ear piercing screech. Dozens of the winged creatures flew in a torrent surrounding us, their mouths open wide revealing small razor sharp teeth. I lashed my whip at two attempting to dive bomb us and heard Yusuke laugh at how easily they were taken down. Falling into old routine we fought side by side, I watched Yusukes spirit gun blow a hole through their tornado, shredding the beasts unlucky enough to get caught in its path. They were dying left and right however their numbers never lessened and not one body lay in the soil. Beads of sweat rolled down my face as I slashed my weapon in furious precision.

"How many of these things are there?!" I heard Yusukes yell over the rushing of wind and deafening screeches. A loud yell echoed above the noise sending my eyes to Kuwabara. One of the bats had made it past his defenses and latched itself onto his shoulder. In what looked to be a painful move he ripped the beast off and threw it to the ground before stomping it. A chunk of his shoulder was missing letting blood flow from the wound unobstructed. I made a move toward him but at the shake of his head I turned away and resumed fighting. From the corner of my eyes I watched the small flattened bat he stomped puff up and scurry back into formation. Pulling a seed from my scalp I pushed my energy into it, sprouting a large golden flower with board straight petals. Placing it in front of me I watched with my arms at my side as a group of bats rushed toward me. At last second the golden flower sprung up enveloping them. They were not dead, simply trapped. I was about to pull another flower from my hair when the torrent altogether stopped and not a single bat remained among us, save for the captives of my plant.

"Good thinkin!" Yusukes hand clamped over my shoulder giving it a shake. "How many you think you got in there?" He peered closer to my plant, frantic muffled screeches could be heard from inside.

"9 or 10 I believe." I twisted the vines around the flower to form a sort of back pack.

"Why are we bringing them with?"

I turned to Kuwabara and shifted the plant pack to better fit next to my bag. "I believe if we set them free they would regroup and attack, this way we know they won't come back." I had another theory but it was better left unsaid. As we walked my thoughts drifted to home, this mission was taking longer then I think any of us anticipated. Tomorrow would mark day seventeen of our travels and with each passing day I could see the lines of worry grow in the eyes of my counterparts. As we walked the small amount of light that the overgrowth allowed began to dim into dusk.

"We should rest for the night." Yusuke voiced, we all had noticed Kuwabara steadily falling behind, his sluggish footsteps dragging along the mossy ground.

"We should continue." Hiei had dropped from his scouting position in the trees. "The lake is only five hours from us."

Yusuke glanced at Kuwabara from the corner of his eyes. "Yea but soon it'll be too dark to see anything."

"Kurama and I can see perfectly and I believe you can as well. The oaf will be able to follow us. We should keep moving."

"That fight took a lot out of us, it'll be better if we rest." Yusuke insisted.

"Shut up Urameshi." Kuwabara growled his voice raspy. "Lets just keep going." I eyed him for a moment and noted his flushed cheeks and rapid shaky breaths. He shouldn't be this tired out.

"Fine but if you die of exhaustion its your own damn fault."

A pitch black darkness decended on the thicket, trying not to be obvious Yusuke and I slowed our pace to allow Kuwabara an easier time. In relative silence we completed the long journey. Moonlight began breaking through the trees and finally the grass melted into a sandy shore. In the center of the beach was a small flickering fire and Hiei leaning against a sun bleached log waiting for us.

Kuwabara staggered forward on unsteady legs toward the set up before unceremoniously plopping down. Each strenuous breath rattling dangerously around his chest. I could feel his spiked body heat in waves when I handed him the water canteen. He guzzled the water until the container was empty. No sooner then the last drop slid down his throat he flipped to his side and wretched, water-vomit splashing across the sand.

"Dude shit are you alright?" Yusuke bent toward him, his hands hovering over his friend. Without responding Kuwabara slumped to the sand inches from his sick.

"Hey!" Yusuke began shaking and slapping his unresponsive companion. "You stupid idiot wake up!"

"Your friend is ill." The three of us tensed at the raspy voice and turned to face its owner. Her skin hung from her bones with deep lines carved in showing how unkind the years had been to her. Nearly translucent silvery hair draped over her hunched shoulder in a single long braid, a weather beaten stick seemed to be the only thing holding her upright.

"Who are you?" Yusuke was on his feet with energy crackling around his finger the moment she spoke.

"You're the ones trespassing on my land." Milky blue eyes surveyed us slowly.

"You're the Gaurdian." I stated, I had no doubt in my mind she was who we were looking for.

"I haven't been called a guardian in many years. Why have you come?" Her question held an ominous blanket of dread. As if answering incorrectly would be our demise.

"We seek your assistance in locating a Nahual." I answered calmly, the sooner we got to the point the sooner we began our other mission. I watched with perfected indifference as the old woman's face twisted in fury. Behind us the monstrous trees began to sway, dark creatures from within screeching their dislike. The woman lifted herself straight, her skin becoming taut and hair bleeding into a jet black.

"How dare you!" The deceptively young woman's shrill cry rang over the beasts and creaking wood. "How dare you request such a betrayal!" Wind tore around pulling at us violently.

"Genkai sent us!" Yusuke's scream was drowned out from the tide crashing against the shore. "Genkai! Master Genkai sent us!" He repeated like a mantra to the encroaching storm. Her piercing clear blue eyes zoned in on him and slowly one by one the elements died down followed by the animals quieting and finally the trees becoming still.

"Genkai knows the law." The woman answered bitterly, her striking features pulling into a scowl.

"She said she's finally cashing in on what you owe her." Yusuke leveled his gaze at the deceptive hag. I watched in fascination as she visibly wilted. Her skin began to sag from the bone folding once again into its deep creases, rich black hair faded to silver as her muscles deteriorated and her weight settled on the worn stick.

"Very well." She turned slowly and took a few shaking steps away. "Come." She called over her shoulder. Hauling Kuwabara's unconscious body off the ground we followed the Guardian along the shore.

She came to stop at the base of a giant tree. Under her gentle caress its large roots shifted revealing a small hole. The tunnel was dark with slippery mud brick stairs, it's size forced us to crouch and unfortunately maneuvering Kuwabara's dead weight made the trek less than pleasant. Endless twists and turns in the darkness finally halted at the creaking of a door. Upon entering I was immediately thankful for being able to stand correctly. Dragging Kuwabara inside we got him situated in the living area and turned to observe our surroundings.

Every piece of furniture in sight was expertly hand crafted, from the woven baskets that hung from the ceiling all the way down to the bear skin rug under our feet. There were no widows or lanterns, only a small carved in fireplace and soft flickering candles stuffed into every crevice for light. Pretending the crushing feeling of claustrophobia creeping up my neck didn't exist allowed me to enjoy the humble abodes almost welcoming feel. I settled my gaze on the old woman as she leaned her cane against the wooden table and gingerly sat down.

"He still hasn't woken up." Yusuke growled at her, as if his illness was entirely her fault.

Her cataracts covered pupils roamed lazily over our comatose friend before settling on Yusuke.

"When was he bitten?" She questioned.

"Bitten?" Yusuke asked confused.

"About seven hours ago." I cut in. "We had a run in with a horde of bats, one of them bit his shoulder." I drew the cage from my back and set it before us. "I managed to capture a few of them." Her gaze immediately landed on the cage, her lips pursing in contempt.

"You should release those." She stated lowly, the anger in her voice apparent.

"Fuck those stupid bats! How do we fix him?" Yusuke's voice echoed loudly through the small enclosed room. She breathed deeply, as if the mere thought of dealing with us made her tired.

"He hasn't succumbed to the venom yet, I will make the curative but I'm warning you now he will not wake up tonight." Grabbing her cane she pushed herself up and hobbled to the open kitchen. She gathered ingredients from around the room, some were thrown into a stone mortar, the rest went into the cauldron simmering over the fireplace. Taking her pestle she ground the herbs in the mortar until they created a thick green paste. With a withered finger she beckoned Yusuke forward.

"Coat any afflicited area with a thick layer, then bandage." She passed him the concoction along with a roll of gauze and went back to her simmering pot. The smell wafting from her cooking was overwhelmingly minty, like nothing I had smelled before and it peaked my interest.

"May we know your name?" I inquired. She stiffened before turning slowly to face me.

"You should really let those go." Came her short reply, completely ignoring my question.

"I intend to release them," she nodded with satisfaction. "Once our friend has fully recover. If your antidote doesn't work it will be up to me to analyze their venom and find a cure." Her face soured at my plans but she reluctantly dropped the subject. I watched in fascination as she busied herself with pouring the homemade broth.

"You may call me Olesia." She whispered, handing me the steaming wooden bowl. "He must drink all of it. Not a drop can be left." She turned to address the rest of the room. "My strength is not what it used to be, my old bones are weary. Let me rest tonight and in the morning I'll find who you seek." She didn't wait for a reply before shuffling down the narrow hallway.

I joined Yusuke at his seat on the floor next to Kuwabara. Pulling a seed from the base of my skull I pushed my energy into the plant, a pliable hollow vine burst from the miniscule seed. I lent it energy until it reached the desired length then simply sustained the amount I gave it. I opened Kuwabara's mouth and slowly inserted the vine, carefully maintaining its course down the correct tube. When I was positive the vine reached his stomach I poured a table spoon of broth down the tube. When he didn't immediately wretch I steadily fed him in small increments until not a drop remained.

"Are you sure this is the broad we're looking for?" Yusuke asked while I withdrew my makeshift tube. "I mean for all we know she could just be fucking with us." Before I could answer a voice cut in.

"Its her." Hiei spoke from his spot in the corner. With doubts eased and Kuwabara bandaged and hopefully on the mend Yusuke settled onto the bear skin rug and closed his eyes. I felt a push at my consciousness and lowered my ever present walls.

~The old woman is hiding something from us.~ Hiei's voice drifted across my conscious.

~I agree. Were you able to infiltrate her thoughts?~ I questioned within my head knowing he was listening in. He grunted in response, obviously annoyed at Olesia's impregnable mental walls.

~We sleep in shifts.~ his command made my more primal side bristle.

~I'll take first watch.~ I declared before raising my walls, effectively shutting out any arguments. I felt his disgruntled crimson state bore into my face but refused to acknowledge it. Eventually he grunted and closed his eyes, presumably to rest. I spent the next few hours listening to the deep breaths of my allies, my mind racing with unanswered questions. I had a feeling the Nahual was closer then imagined. I was also certain Olesia's loyalty laid with the Nahual, and no matter what kind of debt she owed to Master Genkai she wouldn't cooperate with our search as easily as she led us to believe.

"Go to sleep fox." Hiei's voice broke the silence. Being underground confused the senses so I couldn't pin point exactly how long I sat immersed within my mind however the stiffness in my muscles suggested many hours had passed. With no reluctance I laid back and let sleep gather me into her embrace.

"Don't touch that." The angry voice stirred me from unconsciousness.

"They need to be let go." Came the raspy answer. I opened my eyes to darkness, during the night the fire and candles must have burned themselves out.

"The fox gave you his stipulations on setting the beasts free and since the oaf has yet to awaken they will remain in our possession." Hiei's loud exclamation had me sitting up and Yusuke stirring from sleep. Olesia was crouched down, her hands hovering over the makeshift cage while she glared at Hiei. He returned her dark look ten fold. Slowly she struggled to her feet and backed away from my trap.

"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked in a slurred murmur. He grimaced pushing himself into an upright position.

"Your friend is awake, release them." Olesia demanded.

"Wah! Who's that? Where are we?" Kuwabara rapidly fired out questions upon seeing Olesia.

"He is far from fully recovered." Hiei bit out. "Now stop wasting our time and tell us where the Nahual is." Olesia's face darkened, the deep lines becoming more apparent. She shuffled to her table and eased into a seat.

"Very well." Her tone was frigid. Every candle struck a flickering flame giving the room a soft illumination. Closing her eyes she let her hands fall limp on the table. "Before I begin tell me why, why do you need to find her?" I debated on whether or not to divulge the truth, in the end I hoped if she knew the circumstances her 'help' wouldn't lead us astray.

"The apocalyptic prophecy has been stolen from Reikai and one of the seals unlocked. We need a Nahual to locate the remaining seals before the thief succeeds in releasing all four of the pale riders." There was no shock on her features as I told her this and it confirmed my theory that her only loyalty was to the Nahual, however it made me wonder why she put up the illusion of assistance in the first place.

"Itzamná please forgive me." She uttered almost silently under her breath before raising her voice. "I need absolute silence." Her body relaxed completely, slumping down in her chair. Hours ticked by in the noiseless room and she had yet to so much as twitch. If I couldn't see the faint rise and fall of her chest I would have believed her to be dead. Thrumming fingers filled the air making all eyes snap to Yusuke who immediately stilled his hand with a large quiet sigh.

"The Wayward Labyrinth." Her body bolted upright with her vocalization making Yusuke and Kuwabara jump.

"Where?" Yusuke tentatively asked. Her head bobbed limply around her shoulders.

"The Wayward Labyrinth." She repeated in a wail that made my skin crawl. Yusuke looked to me for explanation.

"Its a archaic maze located half a days run from here. Legend says those who enter waste their lives wondering aimlessly in search of the treasure filled center." I informed him with a sly smirk. I knew the winding paths of that maze like the back of my hand, it was a hideout used by my alter ego long ago.

"Good lets set out now. Hiei, Kurama you go on ahead and if you can trap the Nahual. We'll catch up to you." Yusuke eyed Kuwabara who was struggling to stand. We gathered our meager belongings and were long gone before Olesia even regained her bearings. Exiting the burrow we caught the last glimpses of dusk while it faded to nightfall. Setting a grueling pace we ran until the first slivers of dawn glistened along our sweat drenched brows and the towering puzzle walls came into view. Breaking the line of its foreboding threshold I doubled over bracing my hands on my knees. My body shook with fatigue as I tried to regain my breathing, envious I glanced to my right and saw Hiei standing straight with only the rapid rising of his chest giving away his exhaustion.

"You're getting out of shape fox." He smirked at my discomfort.

"A quiet life can do that too you." With much difficulty I regulated my breath and stood. Vines and moss covered a majority of the vast stone walls giving the light that filtered into the maze an ethereal green glow.

"Can you sense any new energies?" I asked Hiei who was searching the area, his only open eye being his jagan. A confident smirk worked its way onto his features.

"Yes." He strode forward with purpose in each step. The energy was wild, running half hazardly through the puzzle and making frequent wrong turns. Now and again we'd hit a dead end and have to back track to the main halls. Every few steps I would bloom a tigerlily making sure any wrong turns didn't hold a bloom. By mid day I felt our missing members enter the maze and rapidly approach easily following the lilies vibrant path. Hiei paused and opened his jagan making sure we were still trailing the Nahual's energy. I could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara's bantering when Hiei blurred off, obviously catching a fresh trail. Dropping blooms every few steps I chased after him. It was a dark corner of the maze that greeted us, an obvious dead end.

"You find it?" Yusuke called jogging up with a slightly better looking Kuwabara. As a group we advanced the small hallway blocking off all escape. Frantic claws scurried across the hardened earth until hitting the dead end. Making desperate jumps on the wall before us was a black hell bear, the demon equivalent of ningenkai's wolverine. The beasts were known for a bite far worse then their bark and ferocious tempers. Turning on us with a furious gnarl it backed into the stone, spitting and hissing in unconstrained anger. Without warning the small creature shifted taking on a more humanoid form. It happened in the blink of an eye, no longer did a beast of demon world hack and spit before us, instead in its place stood a woman just as feral as the animal she morphed from.

A menacing growl, low and steady rumbled from the depths of her throat. Her shoulders were hunched, the left side of her body turned toward the wall. The shadows encasing half her form didn't hide the fact that every muscle was coiled and ready to pounce. Drinking in the rarity of her appearance I noted her inky black hair snarled in a twisted mess upon her head like a crown. She had high cheek bones set in an oval face with wide terrified eyes that left an unobstructed view of completely dilated pupils. She was petite, a lithe body covered in ropy muscle. The animal skin she adorned the barely preserved her modesty was mud caked blending it into the rest of her dirty skin. Almost black eyes darted between the four of us, searching desperately for a way out. Each step we took forward had her backing further into the mossy wall and the warning emitting from her throat growing in volume. Hiei darted closer but before making contact she lunged madly swiping at him with razor sharp nails that easily sliced through his tunic.

When she attacked I realized why she cautiously protected her left side. The entirety of her left arm was missing, seemingly gnawed off an inch or two below her shoulder. The stunted nub that remained was twisted in scars and flared in an angry red. With a demons healing ability the wound couldn't have been more then a couple days old, proving my other theory correct. Drawing her feral eyes to my person I sharply elbowed the makeshift cage making the bats inside shriek with protest. Her lips pulled back over slightly pointed teeth in a snarl. Elbowing the cage again made her step in my direction, body preparing to spring. I knew without a doubt she'd attack if I so much as moved again to upset the imprisoned beasts. Bringing my arm forward I reared it back just as a sound of complete savagery burst from her lips. She launched herself at me without a care for my companions. Claws centimeters from ripping out my neck she paused with glazed over eyes and fell hitting the dirt with an audible thump. Finally half the battle was over.

* * *

 **I apologize form the deepest pits of my soul for this taking so long to get out. I had the chapter finished when I posted number one and realized I hated it. So it was scrapped and redone. I want to personally thank Kiyuuni for reviewing! Thank you thank you! It motivates me to get my butt writing. So thank you! The next chapter will be up much sooner and that's where the excitement really begins! I hope you enjoyed reading and if so I'd love a review, tell me what you think! Until next time!**

 **P.s. I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of their characters, plots, ideas what have you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Warring Tempest**

 **Chapter Three**

"Well shit." Yusuke barked, prodding the the unconscious demon until he flipped her onto her back with his foot. "Not exactly what I was expecting."

"Jeez runt you didn't have to use so much force." Kuwabara wheezed, still clutching his sides from the run. Scoffing in annoyance Hiei lifted the Nahual over his shoulder and spun on his heel before disappearing completely.

"Damn, either he's gotten faster or I've slipped more than I realized." Yusuke yawned with a lazy stretch.

"I'm pretty sure you've just let yourself go." Kuwabara taunted deliberately glancing at Yusukes not as firm abs.

"At least I didn't get taken down by a baby bat." Yusuke snapped back with a sour expression. Kuwabara's mouth opened to retort but was cut off.

"We better leave before the trail Hiei behind evaporates and we find ourselves lost." Kurama ran out of sight effectively ending their petty argument. With once last glare toward Kuwabara Yusuke bolted after his other companions, a smirk working its way onto his face at sound of distant cussing.

Hiei's feet landed silently on the dirt path that led to Genkai's temple. Shifting her dead weight into his arms he sat against a tree bordering the trail then unceremoniously dropped her next to him. Her breathing stilted from the treatment but otherwise she didn't stir. Without the threat of discovery or worse yet, teasing, he allowed his gaze to rest on his newest possession. His eyes scanned the surrounding area, satisfied he was alone, they fell back to the form sprawled at his side. Snaking a hand out he rubbed at the dirt until it revealed a patch of skin so pale it held the same silvery glow as the ningenkai's moon. With a feather light touched he scraped away the caked on mud that concealed most of her skin. She had a strong bone structure but it was greatly softened by the fullness of her cheeks and delicately rounded chin. Her brows were naturally arched in shape while remaining full and he knew from their previous encounter she had large almond shapes eyes rimmed in dark lashes, however he didn't know the color. She had a petite nose, it reminded him slightly of Yukinas. Her mouth was small with a thinner top lip and a full bottom. Her ears resembled a humans except the tips were pointed in the extreme. A gentle breeze ruffled the raven black hairs that had somehow escaped her knotted crown.

His hand snapped back resting on the hilt of his katana when her nose scrunched up. He waited poised to strike until a breadths moment later her expression relaxed, her features smoothing out once more. Letting his blade go he leaned back into the tree and released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He wasn't afraid of her waking up, he knew even in his sleep he could best her. It had been the realisation that another blow to her head could irreparably damage his property that stilled his breath. Pulling the bandana off his forehead he closed his natural eyes and reveled in the power his Jagan gave him. Entering the outer realm of her mind had been easy, her weak barriers broken by the mere presence of his ki. His energy flooded her head and imprisoned her within her subconscious. With one final sweep to check his handiwork he carefully drifted out. Replacing the band over his third eye he allowed a smirk to lift the corner of his lips, however as soon as it came it was gone. His expression morphed into one of boredom as a pair of feet landed softly in front of him followed by two loud tumbling bodies.

"So nice of you to wait for us Hiei." Kurama's eyes sparkled with mirth at watching their two clumsier teammates pull themselves off the ground.

"I didn't want to deal with Koenma's idiocy more then once." Hiei snapped while standing. He bent and quickly hauled the Nahual over his shoulder, not keen on any of the others trying to carry his prize. Their run to the compound was short, stopping only once they reached the wooden steps of Genkai's porch.

Rhythmic thudding could be heard from inside before the door burst open revealing a very disheveled Koenma.

"You found the Nahual already?!" His gaze immediately zeroing in on the unconscious body slung like a sack over Hiei's shoulder.

"Don't sound so surprised." Yusuke growled as the four were quickly ushered into the temple and brought to the room the young ruler had prepared.

"Set her down on the bed and restrain her in the cuffs." Koenma ordered, completely ignoring Yusukes offended remark. Hiei glared at the God while he deposited his possession on the bed and restrained her.

"How long til she wakes up do you think?' Kuwabara asked from the doorway, he was hoping she'd be out long enough for him to grab a bite to eat and possibly even a nap. Yusuke shrugged and looked to Koenma who was busy digging in his robe pockets.

"We need to proceed as quickly as possible, I'll rouse her now with smelling salts." Koenma informed them while holding up a thin vial. A guttural growl halted him before he even took two steps. All eyes snapped to Hiei who was glaring at everyone in the room.

"She won't wake until I allow it." He retorted.

"Well Hiei if you could, were on a bit of a time limit." Koenma grouched but didn't try to move closer to the rare demon. Even though his curiosity begged him to he knew better then to test Hiei's very thin patience. Once he was sure no one in the room would dare horde in on his property he closed his eyes and a moment later the vivid purple hue of his Jagan glowed through his bandana. Retracting the energy he had left he unbound her mind and slowly closed his Jagan. The effects were immediate, her eyes rapidly moved from under her lids as her face contorted into a grimace.

* * *

A haze ensnared me, if I tried to slip past the dense fog I was subjected to a scorching inferno that set my skin ablaze and boiled my internal organs. Each and every time I ran away, whimpering as I was forced back to square one. However I kept trying despite the previous failure because somewhere in my mind I believed that every time I braved the terrifying fog it receded, just a tiny bit. That was the only explanation that would explain why after each agonizing attempt I dutifully stood up to try again. Slowly, like a timid beast I approached the imprisoning brume, however it was unlike the unyielding vapor it had been before, it slowly drifted away from me. Encouraged by the new response I moved closer, watching in fascination as the mist shrunk further away with each step. Launching into a full run I chased the once horrifying haze until not a tendril remained. I grimaced and slammed my eyes shut from the blinding white that was left in its wake. Waiting a good few seconds I willed my lids to open and blinked away the slight burn. The light wasn't nearly as harsh now and instead of the endless white my vision focused on unfamiliar mahogany walls.

Panic, a deep foreboding panic surged through my chest until it manifested itself into a blood-curdling scream. Rapidly my eyes darted around the room taking in the strangers who were openly scrutinizing me. My chest heaved as I tried to jump into a defensive stance however thin metal bit into my wrist and ankles forcing me to remain humiliatingly submissive. My screech turned into a feral snarl, showing my teeth to the captors that stood stoically around me. I hissed and growled at the quiet men while thrashing on the bed and tearing at the shackles until they broke my skin.

"Dude, she sounds like your cat." The Halfbreed who smelled of sand and something chemical laughed out, his gaze was directed behind him but he met my eyes as soon as my venomous glower swivled his way. I tugged against the metal, forcing my blood to coat the restraints.

"Shut your face Urameshi!" A deep baritone answered from behind the Halfbreed.

"Please, if you could just calm down!" A young man with honey brown hair, amber eyes and a rubber toy suck between his teeth pleaded. I spit at him and doubled my escape efforts. On the outside I was a savage beast, letting instinct guide my actions while causing enough of a scene to keep the senses preoccupied. On the inside I was the polar opposite, focusing on shifting rather than trying to mindlessly rip myself free. Tuning out my bodies beastial raging I drew from my center until the familiar current began swirling within my chest. Colorful strands spun in mesmerizing hoops, calling to me like a siren. All too quickly I latched on, expecting the comforting lull of rocking waves to embrace me I was horribly unprepared for the violence in which I was shoved away. An electric jolt speared my entire body causing the tide to snap back into the sanctity of my core, forcing it to abandon me.

My screams bounced around the walls of the tiny room. The other inhabitants slapped their hands over their ears as the wails grew in intensity. The electric jolt had been abrupt and fleeting but strong enough that my body was wracked with tremors. When my limbs finally stopped twitching I went limp against the bed, a despairing sob escaping my lips. Never before had I felt so utterly helpless, so undoubtedly trapped.

"Now that you've calmed down a bit we'd like to explain why we need your help." The plastic scented man informed. I bared my teeth at him and felt a tiny bit better when his eyes widened in shock. If he thought I'd break that easily he was dumber then I believed possible.

"Jeez binky breath, can she even understand you?" The halfbreed Urameshi snorted.

"Honestly, I don't know." Was binky breaths disheartened response.

"She understands just fine." A smooth voice drew my attention to the wall. Leaning a shoulder on the wall while watching with a calculating look stood the redhead, the very same redhead who I owe a painful death. Our eyes met and a small smirk lifted the corner of his lips, my vision was steadily tinting red.

"I'd like to make you an offer." His piercing gaze never left mine, in that moment I wished more than anything I could end his life by simply glaring him down. He didn't wait for my response. "I will give you back what I took if you swear to give us your full cooperation." Moments ticked by as I bore holes into his face with my eyes.

"Give them back first." I grunted out.

"Give me your word." He countered.

"Fine." I snapped, "you have my full cooperation." Bowing his head he strode across the room and left silently.

"So you can talk." The halfbreed Urameshi commented. I snapped my teeth at him hoping to end his attempt at idle chit chat. Exactly three minutes after the redhead left he returned, cage in hand.

"We'll release your arm so you can sit up but the binding seals around your ankles have to stay."

"What? Don't trust me?" I mockingly cooed to the fox. His flashing eyes let me know that he didn't find it humorus. The cuff around my wrist clicked open, immediately I pulled my arm to my chest. Sitting up as best as I could with my legs sprawled in front of me I faced my jailers.

"Open the cage." I demanded. The fox looked to binky breath for an answer, it wasn't until the man nodded once that the redhead recalled his energy releasing 9 screeching bats. Without hesitation they dive bombed me, soundlessly absorbing into my flesh with nothing but a rippling left over. The newly healed stump of my arm burst, blood gushing out of the freshly opened wound. With agonizing slowness bone began to reform, followed by the muscles, tendons and veins. When the new flesh covered my finger tips I flexed my hand and help back my smile. It was like a piece of myself had finally returned home.

"You're the fucking bats?!" The yell pulled my attention from my arm to the halfbreed. He was advancing on me quickly, his face an angry storm of emotion. A figure dressed in black stepped between us before the halfbreed could get any closer, the strangers back effectively hid me from view. The musky earthy scent of moss and the clean burning smoke of Elmwood filled my nostrils making me bite back a growl. I recognized his scent, he was the captor who had knocked me out.

"Get out of my way Hiei!" Urameshi yelled.

"Yusuke calm down!" Binky breath had jumped forward to hold Yusuke back but he wasn't doing a good job of it.

"Kuwabara almost died because of her!" He yelled and glared into each face in the room daring them to deny it.

"Urameshi stop it." The baritone voice carried from the back of the room as the large figure got closer. Easily a foot taller then every man in the room he was an imposing form for sure. His heavy foot falls thumped across the floor until he rested a large hand of Yusukes shoulder. "She was scared and I don't blame her for what happened." His eyes cut to me making me sit up straighter so I wouldn't feel so small in comparison. Yusuke huffed and walked over to the wall, angrily sliding down his glare never left my face.

"Now can we please get down to business?" Binky breath whined. His face redened and be coughed in embarrassment. "Now, I am Koenma Prince of Reikai." He paused to let his information soak in. "I apologize for the drastic measures we had to take to get you here but I, we, no the world is in desperate need of your help." I cocked a brow at him. Without waiting for my response he hurried to explain.

"Precisely seven months ago a robbery took place in the Reikai vaults. The thief took only one relic, a hide bound prophecy that contained the four scrolls of the pale riders."

"Why should I care?" My growl made him jump back in surprise.

"The thief is unlocking the scrolls and unleashing the harbingers on the three worlds. If we don't find them life as we know it will cease to exist." Desperation saturated his tone.

"That still doesn't answer why I should care." I snipped.

"You and everyone you know will die!" His hands scrubbed at his face, he was obviously exhausted. "Surely you've noticed the rampant illness that's encompassed most of the Makai. It will only get worse from here. Please we need your expertise."

"You don't understand what you're asking little prince." I sneered his title. "I have no obligation to you or your cause, you had my cooperation in listening to your tale but forcing me to fight for you is unreasonable. I insist you let me go."

"I'm afraid we can't to that. I'm sorry I truly am but we are out of options." Koenma shook his head. My mouth fell open gaping like a fish several times before I was even able to respond. I scanned the room but everywhere I looked I was faced with turned heads.

"You can't do this!" I screeched, "What would the kind of makai say when he finds out your capturing demons and forcing them to fight?!"

"I would hope he can understand that sacrifices need to be made to maintain balance in all three worlds." He quietly answered.

"Fuck you!" I spat at him, rounding on the demons in the room. "How dare you call yourself demons when you bow to spirit world!"

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." Binky breath bastard ushered three of the men and himself out of the room. He paused in the door way casting a glance at me and my watch dog guardian. "You know how to complete the bonding?" Blood drained from my face, they couldn't, not that. At the demons nod Koenma cast me one last sad glance.

"No please, I've changed my mind!" I screamed. "I'll help you! I'll help you!" He paused considering my plea.

"I'm sorry, there's no other way I can trust your loyalty." With that said he let the door click shut. My head snapped toward the demon, he drew closer and a lazy pace.

"You can't do this. You're betraying your own kind for spirit world. They'll treat you lower than a dog in the end." I pleaded with him to listen. "Let me go and I'll help you locate anything you want. Gold. Blood. Women. Anything."

"Your pathetic attempts to sway me won't work." His tone was icy as his feet came to a halt directly in front of me, I refused to look up. A callosed hand gripped my neck, his thumb forcing my head up. Our faces were a mere inch apart when I finally met his gaze, fear like I've never known coursed through my veins as his blood red eyes pinned me in place. To my horror tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"I bow to no one." He growled out before his ki forcefully invaded my mind **.**

* * *

 **I'm so so so so so so sorry! This chapter was really hard for me to get right. I really hope you enjoy it! I will try to update faster, I promise. If you've stuck with me so far I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter! Reviews are cherished! Until next time! Also I do NOT own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters, plots, ideas ect.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Warring Tempest**

 **Chapter Four**

I shoved his energy away with all of my might until I felt a pain like nothing I had ever encountered before. Lava seared through my veins igniting within my skin and causing my nerve endings to writhe in agony. Copious amounts of blood poured down my lips and chin from the strain of defending myself from his mental molestation. The strain of fighting his ki made my optic nerves uncontrollably shake in their sockets. One last forceful push burst the blood vessels in my eyes and demolished what was left of my walls. Memories swam through my thoughts as he mapped out my most sacred place.

* * *

 _"Pay attention." The sharp rap on my thigh had a much younger me snapping my head up. Olesia hovered over my left shoulder with the usual scowl adorning her time worn features._

 _"I don't see why this is important." My child like doppelganger bit out rudely. It was obvious even then that Olesia had lost the ability to intimidate me._

 _"This is your heritage! The story of your people! This should be the most important information to you!" Memory me rolled her eyes at Olesia's outrage._

 _"Its nothing more than tales of disgrace told by a dying species." Memory me flipped the old leather book out of her lap and crossed her arms in satisfaction when the binding broke._

 _"Stubborn child." Olesia admonished, bending carefully to retrieve the 'precious' history. "You'll never master yourself without mastering your peoples knowledge."_

 _Blackness swirled around my brain until he latched on to another hazy image._

* * *

 _The memory was maybe a decade old or so, my features only slightly rounder._

 _"What is this?" My younger face sneered in disgust. Olesia ignored my contempt and lovingly tapped one long fingernail against the books faded cover._

 _"This is a journal. Within it holds the thoughts, emotions and experiences of each female Nahual in your bloodline." She paused to let the information sink in. Younger me reached cautiously for the fragile memoir. "It has been handed down from generation to generation and I believe it is time for you to have it." The memory faded quickly but not before I imprinted Olesia's soft smile in my brain. Snippets of my life flickered by as if he was merely flipping through a photo album. Occasionally he would pause, lingering only on my most cherished memories. My first successful shift, a particularly exciting hunt, tales of my ancestors Olesia told to get me to sleep as a child, His energy seeped into each memory leaving them tainted in his wake._

* * *

 _"Why'd you give this to me?." I watched with sorrow as the scene cleared. This was an easy memory to place, it was the last time I had seen Olesia face to face._

 _"It was time you grew up and fulfilled your destiny." Smoke lazily twisted around her as she took long drags on her wooden pipe._

 _"It's bullshit!" My ghostly image snarled at her through bared teeth._

 _"Talia." Her sharp retort had my doppelganger halting in place. "You need to search for him, you've wasted enough time doing Enma knows what."_

 _"Keepers are a myth!" My memory self shouted, throwing the battered journal at Olesia's feet. "Seven generations...seven generations and not one of them found their keeper."_

 _"You need to read between the lines child. Look for what's not there." She tried to placate my brewing anger._

 _"What the hell does that even mean?! I've read the passages so many times I could recite them in my sleep!" Image me grunted._

 _"So you know how the binding ritual works?"_

 _"What does it matter? None found their true keeper, they were all forcefully bound to 'masters'." I replied in disgust. The scene paused as he dragged the binding ritual to the forefront of my mind. He memorized it quickly, my heritiages most sacred information copied in the mind of an outsider_.

* * *

Bile spewed from my mouth at his retreat, splashing in violent arcs across the pristine waxed floor. Dry heaves continued to rack my body long after I had nothing but blood and acid left to expunge. Not a single crevice in my mind was left untouched. Every single memory, emotion and thought he had greedily stolen.

"You're a sick fucking bastard." I croaked as loudly as I could. The mixture of nonstop screaming and stomach acid left my throat feeling like I swallowed a pack of razor blades. A white fabric fell into my lap making me whip my head up to snarl but he was already gone. Spitting as much flegm and blood into his bandanna as I could hack up I chucked the slimy cloth at the door. Tears tracked down my cheeks as I buried my face in my hands and wailed. I didn't know how to cope with the tsunami that battered against my emotions and it refused to be ignored. Blood seeped from my lacerated throat, coating my mouth and splashing past my lips as screams were wrenched from the lowest depths of my being. I wailed until blissful darkness ended my misery.

* * *

"Can we undo her restraints?" A soothing tone tickled my ears.

"I don't think it's a good idea just yet." Another voice replied in a failed whisper.

"Are you sure Botan? I'd like to make sure her extremities don't have any lasting damage." The soothing tone responded in closer proximity then before. An icy feather light touch caressed my wrist catapulting my brain onto full alert. My muscles bunched up and I scrambled as closely to the wall as my shackles allowed. I squinted against blurry vision the crustiness from crying and the probability of a burst blood vessel or two made it hard for my eyes to adjust. Uneasy with the fuzzy picture the people in front of my cot presented I clawed at my eyes, rubbing them viciously with little care of how red and puffy they became.

"Hey calm down. We won't hurt you." The soft voice cooed. Two unfamiliar faces stared at me from the middle of the room and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Believing she posed a greater threat I focused on the taller of the two women first, I couldn't pinpoint what she was but she reeked of death. Starting at her traditionally slippered feet I followed the bulky pink kimono to the sash tied around her tiny waist then up past her ample breasts stopping to take note of how prominently her collarbones stood out before landing on her face. I was quick to scrutinize her features. She had a pretty face with large eyes and full pouty lips. Her blue hair was pulled into a high ponytail leaving her bubblegum pink iris's entirely exposed. When I felt comfortable in my belief that she wasn't a dire threat I let my gaze travel to her demonic companion. Her feet were slippered in the same fashion and she donned a traditional kimono as well however that's where their similarities ended. Her kimono was made from a finer fabric and laced expertly around her body accentuating just how petite her bone structure was. She was short, while her counterpart was somewhere over 5'7" she couldn't have been more then 5 feet. Roving over her face I noted her perfectly proportioned delicate features, she was very beautiful but being beautiful wasn't threatening. I was about to decide that she, like her friend, wasn't a threat until I met her eyes and visibly recoiled.

"Get the hell away from me!" I snarled bearing my bloody teeth and valiantly ignoring the cuts that each word open in my esophagus. Their eyes widened in response and I could smell the heavy scent of fear from their direction.

"Please I just want to heal you. I.. we won't hurt you." Her voice was soft like falling snow in the dead of night, it tried to calm me with reassurance but one look into those too familiar eyes had my anger spiking.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me." I seethed preparing to defend myself if she even took a step closer. Tears sprung to her eyes as I glared her down.

"Yukina's just trying to heal you!" The second woman's grating screech drew my ire. "We won't hurt you."

"Won't hurt me?" I curled my lips over my teeth in hideous sneer. "Nothing you can do to me now would be worse then what's already been done. You're monsters. All of you." I punctuated my words clearly even as blood spilled past my lips. The salty musk of tears mixed with ice permeated the air, they slid down the demons cheeks and hit the wooden floor with tiny 'thunks'. I should have known she was a koorime, it figures she's with these monsters, you can't feel mercy with a frozen heart. Dispassionately I watched the taller woman throw a glare my way as she ushered the crying koorime out of the room. The metallic click of the lock echoing loudly in their wake. Rolling into a fetal position I stared at the darkened wall until darkness took pity on me.

* * *

The sound of a cloth being dipped into water then rung out registered before a gentle cloth swiped around my chin. My head felt heavy and it was bordering on impossible to open my eyes. My limbs were numb and unable to respond to even the simplest of commands. The warm cloth returned to gently rub at my face and neck. A strangled whine left my throat my last ditch effort to show resistance.

"Shhh shhhh. You're ok." The soothing whisper followed me back into the dark.

* * *

My skin tightened as goosebumps erupted across it. Shivers uncontrollably shook my entire form making my muscles contract to try and retain heat. My mouth remained closed but my teeth still clicked together. My extremities were so far past numb I wondered briefly if they were even attached. Heavy foot falls made me want to tense but not even one muscle twitched to do so.

"Shh shhhh. You're ok." The soothing voice informed before warmth engulfed me chasing away the bitter chill. A grateful sigh was pulled from my lips as I fell back under.

* * *

Fear bubbled over me as I ran. My legs ached with exertion but If I stopped he'd get me, of that I was certain. I dodged low hanging branches and lept over underbrush without hesitation. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end making me lose focus. My foot snagged sending me sprawling into the dirt. Pushing my aching muscles to move I was horrified when they didn't so much as twitch. A twig napped in the distance making tears stream down my cheeks in fear. There were no footsteps to alert me but I knew when he arrived. Clenching my eyes shut I waited for certain death. Minutes ticked by with nothing happening. Curiosity made my lids open, blood red eyes a scant few inches from my face gleamed maliciously. I didn't even have the chance to scream before he consumed me. I sucked in multiple shaky breaths before letting out a sob. I could feel the tears rolling down my temples and running into my hairline.

"Shhh shhhh. You're ok." The voice consoled. A hiccup built in my chest when I felt warm fingers gently wipe away the falling tears. The hand rested on my forehead for a moment before gently petting the spot above my left ear. A quietly hummed melody lulled me back to sleep, nightmare completely forgotten.

* * *

My tongue was dry as sandpaper and sticking to the roof of my mouth. I cleared my throat, wincing at the sting.

"Here try this." The soft whisper made my breath hitch, how had I not sensed him? The giant from the first night sat shockingly close to the bed, in his hand was a small bowl filled to the brim with a steaming liquid. My eyes watered when a growl sliced my throat.

"Shhh shhhh. You're ok." The gentle tone soothed my nerves. In the dark room I took in his features, a sharp angular face with small eyes and puffy orange curls. His lids were drooped and his body left unguarded, to be honest I had never been more comfortable in another's presence.

"Why?" My voice was raspy. When he didn't respond I decided to clarify. "Why are you here?"

"You've been out for a couple days," he explained slowly. "You had a bad fever and a lot of blood loss. When you refused our healers I decided to step in."

"B-" Tears ran down my cheeks as I tore up my throat coughing. Warm ceramic touched my bottom lip and obediently I sipped the minty concoction. The balm coated my esophagus quickly calming my hacking.

"But why?" I whispered, relieved that my throat no longer felt raw. If what that Urameshi character accused me of then I had almost killed this human, why would he willingly help me?

"You reminded me of someone I care about." He chuckled lightly. I searched for any indication of malice in his scent but couldn't find even the smallest trace, had he truly wanted me to recover?

He helped me finish the brew in relative silence, when the last drop disappeared he finally spoke.

"So what's your name?" I bit my tongue to keep myself from shooting off a rude retort. I could smell the innocence behind his question and he didn't deserve my shitty attitude.

"Talia." I replied, studying his features as he ran my name over his tongue a few times before looking up.

"Its nice to meet you Talia. My name is Kuwabara, Kazuma. Everybody usually just calls me Kuwabara." He rambled with a smile. He stayed until what I assume was late evening before finally leaving with promises to return.

To my surprise Kuwabara showed up every morning. Though I could hear other life milling about the compound he was the only one who ever stepped foot into my prison. He lounged in the small bedside chair seemingly at ease with my presence as he regaled stories from his youth. He spoke in soft tones, stilling his movements if he detected even the slightest flinch. Never before had I met someone so full of life, it seemed he had lived more in his short years on earth then I had in my many decades. I both admired and envied him. Against my better judgement I grew to welcome his calming aura so when one morning he didn't show I knew something was fixing to happen. It took less than half an hour for the argument to reach my enclosure.

"We have to start planning." The handle of my prison door shook from someone trying to wrench it open.

"She's not ready." Fabric ruffled as a body slid between the aggressor and my door. My ears twitched, easily recognizing the familiar baritone. "If we can just wait a few more days I'm sure I can convince her to help."

"We don't have a few more days!" The second voice, Urameshi, barked back. A heated pause fell between the two men in where I assumed a mighty duel of glares took place, finally Urameshi huffed out an irritated growl.

"You have one hour. If she's not out here by then I'm sending Hiei in." Rubber soles scuffed the polished wood floor when he spun to leave. The noise of retreating steps faded to a soft thump before the lock clicked and a large frame slipped into the room. I heard the door shut softly but I refused to acknowledge him, instead I remained in my fetal position facing the wall. His large feet shuffled up to the bed pulling out the small chair only he frequently occupied. Quiet, slightly off key humming filled the room, my soul swaying to the melodic tune. It was a song he often hummed when he came to visit, haunting yet comforting at the same time, it was one I came to favor greatly. My muscles relaxed as the melody consumed my conscious thought and held it until the song came to a close. He allowed the note to hang in the air before speaking.

"I know you heard all of that. Please turn around." The mattress creaked under my shifting weight as I rolled to face him. He was lounging in the small wooden chair appearing entirely comfortable in my presence. "I hate to ask this of you, especially after what we put you through." My standoffish attitude wilted as I inhaled the smell of his genuine regret that filled the air.

"I don't think I can." The hollow dead tone that my voice carried shocked me. Never before had I felt so weak, so broken.

"I know it's asking a lot." He shifted his torso forward making me tense. He didn't pause but his movements slowed to a crawl until I wearily allowed him to grasp my restrained hand. It was easy correlating his actions to the ones exercised by wild beast handlers. Instead of being offended at his animalistic approach I was soothed. His presence calmed my frazzled nerves and gave me an overwhelming sense of security. I squared my shoulders and nodded at him.

His blinding smile sent a cloud of butterflies fluttering around my insides. A peculiar scent wafted through the air slowly filling the room to the brim. It smelt like happiness and awe mashed together to form an entirely new intoxicating fragrance.

"What are you feeling right now?" I blurted out, not ashamed in the least at my brash demand.

"Pride. I'm proud of you." He chuckled in response, his large hand giving mine a gentle squeeze.

"Why?" Pride wasn't per say a foreign emotion but never before had I smelled it coming from someone else and being directed it at me.

"We've put you through something no one should ever have to go through and you're still willing to help us. The inner strength you possess makes me proud."

"I'm not doing it for them." I growled with an ugly sneer, internally cringing when his expression fell. "I'm doing it because you asked me to, I'm doing it for you and yours, period." Salt water filled his eyes but he blinked it away while nodding.

"I can't begin to tell you what this means to me." He whispered and pulled a small key from his pocket. He quickly unlocked the energy binding cuffs rejoicing at the burning ki racing through my veins. I rubbed at the faded bruising on my wrists and shakily stood for the first time in days.

It would be all too easy to escape, simple as hiding in a creatures form. Sure they'd find me eventually but it would set them back weeks.

"They're waiting for us in the kitchen, I figured it'd be easier to get along if we were all eating while we planned." Kuwabaras's voice broke my mutinous thoughts as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. His trust in me was so sincere it made guilt flood into my gut at the mere thought of betraying him. Steeling myself I nodded and moved to follow him. It was hard for me to swallow the fact that I would be used by these monsters and even harder to accept that I'm willingly letting them all because I pledged my loyalty to this gentle giant.

* * *

Hello! Thank you thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! They really do keep me going when my muse hits a block. We've finally unveiled a tiny bit more about Talia, I hope you're all just as excited as I am! I know this story is a little slow going but I promise its going to pick up pace in the next couple chapters. I hope all the brakes in this chapter make sense.

I also want to say that this story will more than likely be moved to M rating for the content in later chapters. Take that as you will ;)

Special thanks to Kiyuuni and HiiChan711 for your wonderful reviews! They feed my muse when shes starving and refusing to cooperate. You really help push me to finish my chapters!

I still do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of their characters, thoughts, story line etc.. and please feel free to share your thoughts I always love hearing what you think. Until next time!


End file.
